


Here We Are

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many adventures, it all comes down to one final moment on Bad Wolf Bay. The Doctor isn't the only one reluctant to say good-bye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are

There was always an ocean,

A sea of time and space.

It flows around your lives;

I see it etched upon your face.

We had fun, you and I,

Seeing worlds new and old;

Daleks, Oods, and wonderful things,

You running around so bold.

But now here we are,

Needing to say good-bye,

Because an ocean lies between us

And I'm on the other side.

You told me not to cry

But that's really hard to do;

You were the world to me

And now that world's torn in two.

Who will hold your hand?

Will it be someone new?

Please don't forget about me,

Now that I've said, "I love you".

Please come back and mend my broken heart;

So what if both worlds are torn apart?

Because we've parted ways once before

And I

I can't do that any more.


End file.
